Trials of Endearment
by Tron1997
Summary: Zootopia AU, this time around Nick has a different life. Instead of turning to a life of crime, Nick has a 'guardian angel' to protect him. But who turns out to be the angel? The one and only Judy Hopps. Written by Akanomie1, Davebo1007, Ones-and-Z3ros, and myself. Travel in Nick's Trials of Endearment.
1. Imagination gone Wilde

**Trials of Endearment**

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, Ones-and-Z3ros here. To start things off, I wanted to tell you all that this story is a collaboration between Akanomie1, Davebo1007, Tron1997, and myself. We had been talking about developing a story that we could simultaneously work on for a while, and a certain plot appeared. I hope you all like it, and follow for more chapters.

 **P.S.** Tron1997 here. This will be on my page, at least for now. If you are an avid reader of any of our other works as individuals, then welcome. We love you and want you to enjoy this collaboration. If you are new, tell everyone else to come here and check this out, check us out, and enjoy. What that? I am taking to long? Sorry. Enjoy.

 **Nick**

"So how do I look, mom?" My mom looked down at me, eyes gleaming with pride and a smile on her face. "You look like a definite Ranger Scout, Nicky." I stifled a giggle, then turned back to the mirror and puffed out my chest, looking macho. That act didn't last long, however, because my mother started tickling me. I lost my composure and fell into a fit of giggles from her constant tickle attack. She finished with me and we fell into a heap on the floor. I got up, brushed myself off, and I looked at her. She was looking me up and down, and I was proud to be so impressive in her eyes. It had taken my mother two months and three jobs to save enough money for this uniform, and I was determined to fill the responsibilities that came with it.

I headed to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before heading out. I give my mom a hug and a kiss then left the house, walking right into the cool night air. It was early autumn, so the temperature wasn't that bad. I was jogging to the Junior Ranger Scouts Headquarters because I was so excited to become an official Ranger Scout. Once I got to the building they held their meetings at, I took the stairs two at a time, running up and through the building, until I reached the back, where the stairs to the basement were hidden. After as I descended the stairs, I saw the troop leader.

I saluted the Ranger Scout Leader he saluted me back then he said "Are you ready for your initiation into the Ranger Scouts?" I said "I was born ready." Then he told me to close my eyes, which I did with excitement. The lights flickered off as the pack of prey mammals turned on a flashlight and shined it in my face. They then asked that I deliver the oath, so I began. I recited the oath perfectly, having only minor trouble remembering the end. However, as soon as I was done the groundhog said to me, " Even though, you're a fox?" Three of them then grabbed me and pinned me to the ground so I couldn't move. When I opened my mouth to try protesting by shouting, "No guys. What did I do wrong?" I felt something cold and metal against my muzzle. I could barely see the others even with my night vision. The groundhog chuckled as I squirmed. "If you thought we would ever trust a fox without a muzzle, you're even dumber than you look." I struggled to get the muzzle off, but failed horribly. I decided to run, since it seemed to be the only other option. As I left the building, I heard the leader say "Aww, is he gonna cry?" I hid behind the side of the building struggling to remove the muzzle on my face, till finally pulling it up and over the back of my head, flinging it a few feet away while breaking down and crying.

' _How could they?!'_ I thought, looking over at the horrid device thrown from my face not a moment prior. ' _I was supposed to be one of them. I was supposed to join the pack!'_ I thought, over and over until the words sounded crazy to me, so I leaned down and closed my eyes, curling myself as small as I could, hoping to fade away.

After a few minutes of trying to calm myself down, I slowly started walking home in the cool air after being brutally humiliated in front of the pack of prey mammals. I walked solemnly, taking deep, ragged breaths as my tail dragged in the sidewalk behind me. I felt as if all friends had gone from the world, and for the first time in my young life, I felt truly alone. That is, until I started hearing it. A female voice suddenly but quietly, in my head.

"You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

The words seemed to echo softly, momentarily into that sweet sultry voice up in my head for what felt like hours. I listened, almost leaning into the voice, begging it to continue. I had stopped crying now while feeling slightly better, but a little confused. I started to look around, trying to see who it was that had spoken to me. When I saw nobody, I shrugged my shoulders and started back on my way towards home, my head going back to the events of the night.

As night drew even darker, the streets were covered in random puddles from some rain earlier and I took great pleasure hopping into them making big splashes each time I had jumped into one. However, as I came up to one that was near my house, the sweet female voice came out of the puddle just as I readied myself to jump into it. "No, not this one." As the voice faded a silhouette of a bunny shone on the water then disappeared just as quickly.

The suddenness of it all stopped me dead in my tracks. I watched, gazing deep into the puddle, willing the beautiful bunny girl to come back. When she didn't, I thought back to what I had just seen. "Did I really just hear that? Did I just see?" I said out loud, looking around the street again, seeing it void of any other mammal within shouting range, even with my night vision. Instead, I walked around the puddle and while my curiosity seemed to be getting the better of me, I opted to lean on the adjacent building while watching the puddle for any sign of life.

At first I felt silly, I didn't even know what I was waiting for. Was there some kind of sewer mammal following me trying to cheer me up or what. Then, as if to answer the swirling questions that plagued me a midsized sedan came barrelling down the street.

KA CLUNK!

While the car came by it rolled into the puddle driving the first tire deep into the unknown wetness causing sparks to rain out as the bottom of the car scrapped the giant pothole, eliciting all manner of improper language from the moose driver. I watch helplessly, as the water comes flying at me, but I step back far enough to avoid it, staying dry.

KA CLUNK!

The moose's back tire ran into the same problem bottoming out as the rest of the car's momentum continued forward. I looked back at the puddle, which had emptied most of its water due to the car. I looked left, to where the car had gone, then I turned back to the puddle. I then pat down my outfit, remembering the work my mother had gone through just to get this brand new outfit. I then think back remembering the voice warning me. ' _Somehow she knew. She knew how deep the puddle was. She just...knew.'_ I thought. I then turned and ran towards my house.

I stayed close to the buildings while making my way, home not allowing myself to wander any longer while some unknown force had its way with me. After all I was no junior ranger scout, that's for sure. I got home later than I would've been if things went well, and as I walked in, I was immediately enveloped into a tight hug. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick." I struggled to escape her tight grasp, my mother practically squeezing the life out of me, but as weak as I was, it seemed impossible. I sighed, and finally told her what happened.

After that agonizing conversation, I finally bade my mom a goodnight and went to bed. I went up the stairs, while my mom sat on her knees, her eyes still full of tears after hearing what happened to her little boy. I was in my room getting ready for bed still thinking, ' _What is going on with me?'_ I thought back to the memory of the girl in the puddle, and the voice before that. I thought of all of it as I climbed under the sheets of my bed. The long day had worn me out, but as I felt sleep take hold of me, I remembered her, one last time. An angel sent to protect me, my guardian bunny.

The next morning, I awoke to the morning sun on my face, and the sound of birds chirping their elegant mating calls. I knew it was Saturday, so I didn't have to get up early. I laid in bed, smiling to myself at this memory, until another, darker thought filled my mind. The misery I had felt the night before, after my Ranger Scouts adventure. A nagging sensation washed over me, ringing all throughout my head, "Put your heart, mind, and soul into even your smallest of acts, this is the secret of success."

I instantly sit up, looking left and right, trying to locate the female who had just been talking in my room of all places. However, nothing could be found and as quickly as it had come, the voice was gone, leaving me wide awake and rather perplexed. I took one last look around my room, before resolving that I was just a crazy kid. I then got up to go find something to eat. As my paws hit the hardwood floor, I jumped slightly from how cold it was. I started to lower my paws to the ground again, this time slower, to allow for gradual adaption to the cold. Eventually, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't old enough to use the stove, so I decided to have toast with jam and a bowl of Mighty Paws cereal.

I walked over to the counter to grab two slices of bread and put them in the toaster. Then, I went to the refrigerator to grab the milk for the cereal. Once I retrieved the milk and set it on the counter, I went to the pantry and pulled out the box of Mighty Paws. On the way back to the counter, I heard that little voice saying "Your milk's gone bad." It still unnerved me to hear it, but a forewarning about what I was about to eat scared me. I looked around, but then shrugged, knowing my mother had just purchased milk and she never let it go bad. So, I made the cereal and went to grab the toast and the jam from the fridge.

With breakfast finally made, I sat down to eat. I started eating the cereal, but something tasted off. I sniffed, then started drinking the milk. The taste was revolting. I run to the sink to spit it out, then went back to grab the bowl of ruined cereal. As I got to the table, I saw a bunny sitting in my mom's seat. She was about my age, with silver fur and a tone under her neck. She had on a purple sundress that went to her knees, and a pair of flat, purple sandals. Her eyes were the same color as her dress, and they were full of mischief and danger that I saw whenever I looked in the mirror. "I told you." She giggled, but the only thing I could do was stare at her in confusion. I finally snapped out of it, and as I looked around for how she got in, I spoke to her. "Uh, how did you get in here? Who are you?"

The rabbit giggled again and said, "I'm Judy, your new neighbor." I didn't remember having any rabbit neighbor's or seeing any rabbits move in anywhere near us. We lived in the Canidae neighborhood, as small subdivision that rented exclusively to canine predators. My mother had told me that people never trusted wolves, because they are only fair to their pack, and they don't trust foxes because they are shifty. So they push us together, do what they can to keep us to poor to move, and that is where we stay, away from all other mammals. I remember asking why, and all my mother said was " _That's just the way it is, Nicky. But don't worry. I have you and you have me, and that is all we need."_ Remembering that, I knew their was no way that she was telling the truth. Judy then said "Your name is Nick right?" I answered "Yes, but you're lying about being my neighbor. I never saw any rabbit's moving in, and you can't even live in Canidae." Then it hit me, I said "You're the voice I heard last night and this morning. What do you want from me? Why are you following me?!"

Judy replied "I don't want anything, I'm just here to help you." I closed my eyes, shaking my head and trying to clear any fog from it. I started looking around, seeing if their was anything I could use to knock this bunny out and get rid of her, but when I turned my eyes back to her, she was gone.

"Okay, that was weird." I said to nobody, though I doubted that. I quickly grabbed my toast before going back upstairs, running as fast as I could. Upon entering my room, I saw the same bunny sitting in my bed swinging her legs back and forth. Now I was really scared, so I edged my way into my room, heading for my baseball bat in the far corner. "What do you want from me?" I asked her, hoping to get an answer, or at least keep her distracted. She looked around, then looked me in the eyes. She finally said "Okay fine, I'll come clean. My name _is_ Judy, but I'm not really your neighbor, which you solved impressively quick, considering that I am part of your mind. I don't want to hurt you. Actually, I want to help you. Well, your brain does, but I guess the only way you can help yourself is by getting help from a beautiful, imaginary, bunny girl." I was shocked. When anything bad happened before, all that I got was a talking to from my mother or sometimes a slap on the wrist and some hurt feelings. What changed? Why did my mind have to kick in now, after it was just too late?

Judy then responded, as if reading my mind, she said "It's never too late. You just had a bump in your road." I was about to say something when Judy continued, "Nick, don't worry so much about what happened."

I just resolved to stare at her, eyes wide as saucers. I then finally said "Did you just read my thoughts?" Judy nodded and replied "I'm apart of your mind. Of course I can hear your thoughts." Judy giggled. I looked at the baseball bat, then back at her. After a moment of thinking that I am sure she heard, despite her looking at me with a constant, calming smile, I decided to trust her. I then started moving towards my bed to sit next to her.

Something still bugged me though. I looked at her, expecting her to answer without me asking, but when she didn't I decided to vocalize my thought. "So, why did my brain conjure up a bunny?" I asked her, because bunnies and foxes were natural enemies, and if she's some sort of 'guardian mammal', why was she a bunny? Judy giggled, and said "I have no clue why your brain made me a bunny, but let me be clear about something: I will not hurt you." I nodded slowly, then laid my head down on the bed looking at the ceiling. "Then I guess we have some things to discuss." I said, as I looked at her.

After a long, enjoyable day of talking to Judy, I decided to go hang out at the corner park while it was still light out. My mother wouldn't be back home for at least half an hour, and most other kits my age would be busy with their families, so the place would be all mine.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and locked up the house before bolting quickly down the sidewalk. Few mammals ever bothered a glance towards a fox, let alone a fox kit, so I didn't have to worry about any distractions between here and the park. After about five minutes of running, I came to the entrance of the park. It was rather large, and I enjoyed playing under the bridge most of the time. Walking over to the little stone bridge, with the dirt path underneath it, I felt an urge to start jumping, like most kits and their childish urges. So I started jumping from stone to stone on a path that led up to the stone bridge. Once I reached the top, I swung my legs over the edge, and looked out over the park, enjoying the sun and wind in my fur. As I was focused on a breeze coming by, with my eyes closed, a couple of larger kits walked up to me.

I hear them coming, so I turned their way and waved. "Hey guys, wanna play with me?" The group consisted of three boys. The leader was a deer, with a red sleeveless shirt on and some blue jeans, then their was the ram, with a black baseball cap on, a black shirt, and faded jean shorts. Finally, there was a zebra kit, with a blue t shirt on and brown shorts.

The deer fawn in the group snorted, "Us? play with a fox? As if. This bridge is our turf, so if you don't like it then we can always see if foxes can fly." I reel back with my tail bumping into the edge of the bridge. Then, I hear Judy call to me from under the bridge. Her voice doesn't seem to attract the prey mammals attention at all. I looked over the edge, and I saw Judy, standing on the path and looking at me. "Do you trust me?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. She smiled back at me.

I smiled bigger, readying myself for whatever she had planned when suddenly, Judy shouted in my ears, "DUCK!" Without hesitating, I ducked low as the ram in the prey group snuck up behind me while trying to push me over the edge. My quick reflexes made him lose his balance and he almost went over the edge himself. I quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back onto the bridge safely, all while taking a few steps away from the group. Feeling very confident now, I look back at the group and say "Foxes don't fly, but rams might." The other kits then rush to the side of the ram who was shaken up badly from his near miss with death.

I then look around, finding a sturdy stick and a few rocks, I turn back to them and offer the items in my paws. "Wanna play, fellas?" I asked. They looked between each other, then the zebra kit walked up and took the stick. For a minute, I prepared to be hit with it, but then he took a rock out of my paw and tossed it straight up. As it came down, he swung the stick, nailing it perfectly and sending the stick flying over the edge.

I smiled, and so did he, offering me the stick back. I took one rock and set the others on the side of the bridge. I then tossed mine straight up, and as I came down, I swung. I felt the rock connect and it went sailing, past where the zebra's rock was. The deer then gasped, and I heard the ram say "Cool." Suddenly Judy's voice rang in my head, "Don't worry, I made sure you won." Unknown to the kids on top of the bridge, a gust of wind had sent his rock flying further than any others.

"Yippy!" I shout as none of the other kits are able to hit their rocks quite as far as mine. As it gets dark, they all turn to leave and I call out to them. "Hey," I shout, "if you want a rematch come back tomorrow."

The kids all wave back at me and shout, "You're on, fox." With that, I watched them leave the park. I then look at my Mighty Morphin Power Zords watch and I gasp, seeing my half hour was spent already. Judy walked up behind me, balancing on the edge of the bridge with her paws out to either side. She spoke up when she heard my gasp, saying "You had better head home before your mother beats you." At that I left as quickly as I could run. I wanted to get home so I could tell my mother about my day.

 **A/N:** Well, that is gonna do it for chapter 1. I want to thank the aforementioned writers for their help with the story in general. Whoever has this story, I want to thank you for hosting this. Now, please be aware that this is a collaborative story and that all of us write other stories (exception of Tron1997 who just finished Life as a First), so each chapter will not have a release schedule. Anyways, have a great day everyone.

 **~1's-n-0's**

 **~Davebo1007**

 **~Akanomie1**

 **~Tron1997**


	2. Paws that guide

**Trails of Endearment**

 **Chapter 2**

The day started out like any other, Nick's mother would make him breakfast after waking him up from his slumber. She would then focus on getting herself ready for work. The vixen was a single mother and had very little money or help to speak of. One would normally look to a kit in such a situation with pity. However, it only seemed to reinforce Nick's clear independance that he had longed for.

"Aw mom, but I don't want to have Miss Caster babysit me again. She's so old and last time she fell asleep knitting." Nick's mother seemed to be deep in thought over this, pausing from her frantic packing for the day to consider the topic. As quickly as I had complained, my mother then clapped her paws together.

"I got it," she exclaimed loudly, startling him as he was reaching for cereal. "My friend has a teenage vixen who is looking to earn a little extra money. Can you behave yourself for her? Or should I go knock on Casters door?"

I looked up at his mother, silently pleading for the freedom I usually received. She was right, though. I had been slacking in my school work, and it was because I was never home. I never got mad at his mother, and never blamed her when she had to be a 'real parent.' I just thought it sucked sometimes.

I then thought about it. I had never really been around other foxes, let alone one only a few years older than me. My mother had her friends, but most were a lot older. They talked a lot about many different todds, and how they were. I never paid any attention because they just whispered and giggled about girly things. This could be a very interesting opportunity. "Yes, mom." I answered, while brushing some fur out of my eyes, "Bring on the new girl, after all how bad could things get with two foxes? It's not like anything bad ever came from a boy and a girl fox hanging out together. Right mom?"

While my mother turned around, walking into the kitchen to set it up, I went to go pick up my room, remembering how my mother always told me to clean up when guests come over. Then, Judy popped in, sitting on my bed, "Oh hey Judy. Want to help me clean my room? I want it to look good for this vixen that's coming over." I asked, not flinching at her sudden appearance.

Judy giggled loudly in response. "My oh my, a lot of preparation for such a young kit to go through just for another mammal. A mammal that will be trying to do my job, I might add." At that, she pulled down her left ear across her face, then let it go. It sprung quickly to an erect position once again.

 _'_ _What is with the hostility'_ I wondered. It's almost as if Judy was jealous of this new babysitter or something. I had to ask her, my curiosity getting the better of me."Are you jealous Judy?"

And just like, that she vanished without a trace. I laughed, then continued on my work, cleaning up further.

It had been like that for a little over a year now. I would need help, and Judy would be there, guiding me through all of life's mysteries. I knew she was always just a very real imaginary friend, but I trusted her. I almost felt like I cared about her sometimes, but I kept having to remind myself that she is just my imaginary friend. I would grow out of her and not have to worry.

Still, it bothered me the way she reacted. I had talked to girls at school, but she would just follow me, never seen by anyone but me, and she never said a word. I would even try to be 'smooth', as they say, on a couple of girls, but Judy just laughed and it threw me off. This time, though, she seemed almost hurt, like I was betraying her trust. I felt terrible, but resolved to fix the issue later, as I heard my mother shout up the stairs.

"Sweetheart?" she called, waiting for my response.

"Yeah mom?"

"She is going to be here in fifteen minutes. You had better be on your best behavior or so help me Nicholas Piberius…"

"I will, mom!" I called back, not wanting her to finish with my full name. It was embarrassing enough without having to hear it shouted at me. I finished tidying up my room, looking around one last time before running down the stairs. Halfway down, however, I stop, seeing Judy sitting on the banister and looking down.

"Do you think that if I fell from this height, I would break my arm?" She asked, turning to me as I paused to look up at her. I laughed at her question, knowing she could never get hurt. I then looked over the edge, and decided to indulge her

"You know, you just might. I know bunnies bounce, but it could still hurt." I say, looking up at her. She smiles down at me and I feel a small flutter in my heart, but I ignore it, shaking it off as I finish my descent.

I walked into the kitchen in time to see my mother heading to the garage, bound for her second job of the day. I ran up and gave her a big hug, which she accepted gladly. I smiled and buried my muzzle into her fur, smiling at the familiar smell.

She then set her paws on my shoulder, pushing me back as she knelt to my level. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Little Nicky, I need you to be a good pup, okay?" She asked me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I will be, mom. I cross my heart." I said, running my paw in an x over my chest. She laughed and hugged me again. She then stood up and headed out the door.

"Your kitsitter's name is Skye Tailor. She is going to be here in five minutes, and you have to let her in. Is that clear?" She called to me from the door.

"Yes mom." I said, nodding to her. She smiled back at me and closed the door, leaving me in silence, as I listened to the muffled sound of her starting the car, and eventually the closing of the garage door.

I went into the living room to wait until the new kitsitter arrived. I was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. My favorite show was on, _aww real humans!_ so I set the remote down and started to watch. It was about halfway through the show when I heard a knock at the door. I got up to go answer it, and when I got to the door, I paused for a moment then pulled a stool out from the closet by the door, and climbed it, looking out the peephole. I saw a vixen only a couple years older than me. I then called out, addressing her through the door. "Who is it?" I asked. A sweet voice responded "It's Skye." I opened the door to let her in, and I was surprised to see this young teen vixen standing in front of me."Hi, you must be Nicky. It's nice to meet you. My name is Skye and I'm your new kitsitter." She said.

I let her in the house, not taking my eyes off her. She was pretty, and I could see why Judy was jealous. I take my gaze off Skye for a brief moment, looking towards the stairs when Judy appeared. "Well she's pretty." Judy said. Judy was just being sarcastic, so I just shrugged it off and looked back at Skye. I thought to myself, ' _if I was just a little bit older she would be mine.'_ Skye then turned to me and said "So Nicky what do you do for for fun around here?"

Hearing that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Normally I go to the park or watch TV." I said, looking her over. She was wearing a backpack with dark blue jeans and a black, polka dot blouse. She walked through the living room, and turned her head back at me. "Are you coming?" she asked. I looked at her, light gleaming off her fur, brightening the whole room. I followed her into the living room, almost dragged in, attracted to her bright personality and brilliant beauty. Once I joined her, she plopped down on the sofa and clicked on the TV.

After she changed channels a few times, I saw her looking at me, and I realized she was wanting me to stop her when I saw something I liked. However, instead of choosing, I was just staring at her, my jaw slightly askew. I realized this and so I shook my head, moving to the spot next to her and I sat down. I then decided to put on what I normally watched and I settled in close to her.

I took a deep breath, her crisp, sweet smell lingering in the air. It distracted me from the show, my focus on the vixen inches from me instead. I looked her over, ears to tail as I grew to appreciate the natural lighting in the room and how it made her glow. Just then, Judy popped in on the back of the couch a few inches from the vixens head and gave a sniff, "gahh, you think she put on enough perfume? I bet you can't even focus on watching the show with that stink."

Her comment made me chuckle and roll my eyes, which did not get past Skye. "What's so funny about Scouts in the Savannah ? All they did was make a campfire. I thought they did a pretty good job." I quickly stifled my laugh and looked at the tv. I saw a group of cartoon Ranger Scouts, huddled around their new creation for warmth and safety from the night. "It was just the way they made it. I would have done things better." I quickly responded, hoping my answer was enough to covered my butt. I seemed to peek her interest though, as she turned her attention from the TV, her eyes falling on mine. "What would you know about making camp fires?"

"I know a lot about being a ranger scout," I say proudly. I then look back to the tv and sigh, the memories flashing just behind my eyes. "I just wish they weren't prey only" I say, this time more depressed.

I feel her gaze, digging through my skull as I look down, suddenly very interested in the pattern the carpet has. Suddenly, I feel myself pulled into a warm hug, my train of thought completely flung from the tracks as I breath in deeply, taking in her whole scent, even getting past her perfume to get to her natural vixen musk. Skye cleared her throat after a moment, while pushing me back to my spot on the couch. She then started to speak. "Did they hurt you, Nicky? Your mom told me what happened to you, at least what she thought I should know. But hey," she then shakes my shoulders, bringing my focus to her deep blue eyes, suddenly feeling like I was in a warm bath, her scent and gaze having my whole attention. "I think that those kits are nothing more than flee bitten ragamuffins if they don't want an amazing young todd like you in their group. Besides, who needs prey anyway? They just judge us Preds without even getting to know us. Without a predator like you, who's gonna keep them safe and warm when they go camping?" She asks, her smile bringing one to my muzzle as well.

Before I could even open my mouth to answer though, Judy popped in, sitting on the small table in front of the couch. "Shes wrong you know. Not all prey are like that and you shouldn't give up your dreams of being in the scouts. There are other troops you could join." She says, but I don't hear her as I look dreamily into Skye's eyes. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

I tried to tune out her out, but some part of me deep down knew that she was right. However, my mind slowly drifted back to the sweet, sultry smell of the good looking vixen embracing me.

Pulling away reluctantly, I cleared my throat nervously before speaking. "So, uh, Skye why do you dislike prey so much?" I had gotten a strong vibe from her when she spoke that something bad had happened to her as well. I looked at her, and as I asked, I saw the light darken behind her eyes.

Something wet then lands on my nose, and I feel it twitch, thinking for a second that we had a leak, but as I glanced up, I saw that they were tears, falling from Skye's muzzle. I then started to freak out, worried I had said or done something wrong.

"Skye," I started, "I am sorry for asking, you don't need to sa-," She put her paw to my mouth effectively silencing me.

"It's not your fault. I was young and thought I was in love but the problem wasn't our age or that we didn't care about each other, the problem was he was a prey and I am a pred." She said, curling into herself and away from me the more she talked.

Nodding, I could see the issue looming like a giant hippo in a kitty pool. "I take it your family didn't approve of this relationship?"

She nodded now as another droplet struck the floor.

My curiosity was now enthralled in her story, and I needed to know more so I bit the bullet and asked, "So what really happened? Did he dump you or something?"

She shook her head, sniffling lightly. "Not out right. His parents confronted my parents and said that they need to keep their sicko daughter away from their boy. He hung back without saying a word." she whispers, her gaze falling on even lower from the memories.

Judy then popped in, sitting on the TV. "See, it's probably just a misunderstanding. I bet he still loves her, it's just that he has over protective parents." She says, scoffing at Skye's tears. I give her a nasty look, then turn back to comfort my sitter.

I then start to think, and after listening to both Skye and Judy I get an idea. "Maybe he still loves you, but his over protective parents are just in the way. When did you talk to him last?"

This never seemed to cross her mind and before I could say another word, the vixen jumped up off the couch, wiping her eyes and saying, "How about lunch Mr. ranger scout?" She asked, turning on her heels, and walking to the kitchen

I could tell Skye was trying to dodge the question, so I followed her into the kitchen. Skye walked over to the cabinet and opened it. She then turn to me, smiling while leaning on the cabinet. "Would you like for me to make you some mac and cheese?" She asked, her gaze burning into mine with a strange affection.

I said "Sure." Then went to have a seat at the table. Skye grabbed a saucepan from underneath the sink then ran water in it and placed it on the stove. After adding the macaroni to the pot, and turning on the stove, Skye turned around to look at me. Feeling another opening, I asked, "When was the last time you talked to him?"

The vixen fell deep in thought, while stirring the noodles. Her tail swished from side to side, almost dancing instead of thinking. The processes captivated me, almost putting me in a trance. Back and forth, to and fro, it danced enticingly now as it picked up its pace, but as I looked up she was staring at me while I drooled over her loveliness. I didn't even hear what she said and I frantically panicked for a moment now as I was caught watching her and ignoring her so my mind turned to Judy.

As if waiting for me, there she was, laying across the kitchen table giggling to herself as she spoke up "She said he's a rabbit you lil perv. Honestly staring at a girls tail like that, my word." She scoffed at me, rolling her eyes.

For a moment I felt embarrassed, but my curiosity outweighed my sense of honor and made me ask, "A rabbit, like small, cute, gray and white fur with long ears, cotton tail and such?" I looked her over, watching for her reaction.

Skye then laughed, turning away from the stove to talk to me. "That was rather descriptive for a random rabbit. Are you telling me you like rabbits too? Or is the sight of my tail something you're more into?" She said, smirking at me as she turned around, swaying her tail a little more confidently.

I reel back, staring at the tile floor in embarrassment. Before responding, Judy nudges me and says, "Go on, it's ok." I swallow a big gulp of air. "I mean, I kind of like both foxes and rabbits." I say, watching Skye more carefully than ever.

She responds with a wide grin while inching closer to me. She embraces me close to her chest as she kneels down to my level, wet droplets fall on my ears as she holds me. I pull back slightly out of her hold and she looks down at me as I look back up at her. I open my mouth, intent on asking her if she's going to be ok, but then she closes her eyes, leaning towards me.

I look up at her, realizing what she wants and I close my eyes, getting myself prepared for my first kiss. I wait for what feels like a lifetime, and I finally feel her. I feel her inviting warmth, and smelling her amazing scent, almost tasting it on my tongue. I then feel her lips, pressed to my cheek in such a disappointing way. As she backs up after the kiss, I blink, looking over to her with my jaw hung slightly open.

She then began giggling slightly in embarrassment, while I could barely talk. Judy then leaped onto my lap, baring her incisors in a very predatory fashion at the vixen while yelling, "Shu hussy."

Skye cleared her throat while standing up now. "I am sorry about that, I didn't mean to." She said, straightening her blouse as she looked at my still shocked expression. Her crying had stopped and seemed to be replaced by nervous laughter at my stunned face from a simple peck on the cheek. However, seeing her tears stop, a new side of me that I had never seen before kicks in. "That's ok," I said as I touched my cheek, still in awe of what transpired, "as long as it stops a girl from crying, I am willing to do that as many times as it takes for her to feel better."

Laughing louder, Skye pulled me in for another hug. "You big softy, you're going to make either a lot of girls happy for a night, or one girl happy forever if you stay this way." She said, her laughter rocking her body.

While Skye held me, Judy popped up next to me and whispered, "The pan is on fire, and I saw your mother coming up the steps to the house."

I looked at the pan then at Skye. "Hey! The food is burning." I say, jumping out of her arms and pointing to the stove in a panic.

Skye turned her head to the stove, and jumps up just as quickly at the sight of the flames. She quickly grabs the oven mitts, then grabs the pan up off the stove and quickly runs to the sink. She turns it on, quickly ducking the pan under the water, causing smoke to spill into the kitchen and making both of us cough.

My mother then comes through the door and says "Nicky I'm home!" She calls, turning and closing the door with her foot as she begins unloading her stuff from the day.

I turn towards the door and run to my mom. "Hi mommy!" I said breathlessly.

My mother then starts sniffing the air, turning to me and sniffing at my fur. I start to shake nervously as she straightens up and looks down at me questioningly. "What's going on in here?" She asks, her foot tapping rhythmically on the carpet.

I look at her, then turn back to the kitchen. I then look back to my mother and respond "Skye was making me some mac and cheese. I was sitting at the kitchen table and asked her a question about a cartoon I was watching, so she turned around to answer my question but I asked another question and another and another. When she finally turned back around to check the food it was burning!" I said, my words flying from my muzzle so fast my mother can barely keep up, at least until she smelled the smoke.

My mother quickly let me go and hurried into the kitchen. She then started opening the kitchen window and letting the smoke out, looking around as it slowly dissipates. My mother then sighs in relief as the fresh, cool air helps further thin the layer of smoke. Then, she turns around to face Skye and I, and she begins to speak. "Are you two OK?" she asks, leaning back on the counter as she slowly lets her stress go.

Skye speaks up first, "Yes, it's my fault that the food burne-" My mother then holds up her paw, stopping Skye mid sentence. She then gestures to me.

"Nick already told me what happened, and it's OK. These things happen, but Skye, next time pay a little more attention to the food honey." She says, walking past Skye to clean up the burnt dishes.

Bowing her head in defeat, Skye says, "Yes, Miss. Wilde," her embarrassment clear on her face and in her voice.

My mother nods, turning on the sink. "You can go if you want Skye, or you can stay and play with Nicky." She says without turning, pouring soap into the sink and pulling a sponge out from under the sink.

Skye then looks at me "Do you want me to stay?" she asks, her arms folded in fear. I look back at her, feeling bad for how scared she is.

"You can go, I want to spend some time with my mom." I say, nodding to her reassuringly as I look over to my mother at the sink.

My mother turns to the other vixen and says, "OK, Skye you can go. But I hope I can call you again when I need you?" She asks, smiling at the younger vixen.

Skye responds instantly, "Anytime. Nicky is a great kit and a big help," She says.

She then turns to me and smiles "Thanks Nicky." She says, bending down to give me one last hug.

When she lets me go, I turn to see my mother at the door, holding it open for Skye. She gathers her things and I run to the door to see her off. Skye hugs my mother and walks out the door, and I call out to get one last hug, but then a strong gust of wind picks up, slamming the door closed. I then hear a voice, coming from the kitchen, shouting at the top of her lungs. "AND STAY OUT!" Judy says, clearly annoyed at the vixen for the affection I showed to her.

I turn to my mom and smile, then tell her I'm going up to my room for a while and to call me when dinner's ready. She smiles at me and nods, walking back to the kitchen.

As I start towards the stairs, I look up and see Judy sitting at the top, feet dangling down. I walk up the steps, getting closer and closer to her, all while Judy just sits there, smiling and wiggling her nose with a playful glare. I get to the last two steps then reach out, grabbing Judy's paw right as she vanishes. I lose my balance, causing me to stumble forward.

I feel kinda silly, thinking I could grab my imaginary friend, so I hang my head low as I walk the rest of the way to my room. When I open my door, Judy is sitting on my bed, swinging her feet off the side. I walk into my room and close the door. I then look back at Judy. "Your a sly bunny, you know that?" I say, a sly smile on my muzzle.

Judy laughs in response. "I learned it from the best," She says, winking at me as she lays back. She then sits up and sticks out her tongue at me. I look at her face and the expression she made was so silly I couldn't hold it in anymore and bust out laughing. I start rolling on the floor, holding my ribs from laughing so hard. Judy looks down at me as I laugh at her, rolling around.

She smiles and asked, "When were you going to tell me you like bunnies?" I then stop rolling and laughing, thinking on what she asked. I look up to see Judy, who is wearing a huge grin on her face. I can't speak, feeling my mind racing and my heart pounding.

Judy spoke up, "Look Nick, I am sorry for the way I behaved today. I was a little out of line and I caused you trouble, please forgive me." Her gaze falls, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

I walk up to my bed and hop on. Sitting next to her, I let out a snort and a laugh while turning to look at her. "I could never be mad at someone I love." I say, not holding anything back from her.

As if expecting that answer, she turns to me and looks deep into my eyes. She then pursed her lips and her image went through me while gracing my lips, covering me in a warm but cold feeling unlike Skye's kiss but filling me with an odd sensation.

I freeze, not knowing how to react as she disappears. I then look up as my mom called me for dinner. I turn back, taking one last look at where Judy was sitting just seconds before. My mother calls for me once again, so I turn to leave.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, Ones-and-Z3ros here. I'm so happy everyone reading this has enjoyed it, and a thanks to the writers who worked on this. Now, I'd like to reply to the reviews before we get to anything else.

~ **akanomie1** : Haha, we know you were first. Anyways, I think we'll just have notes at the bottom. Also, I'll join in your group hug.

~ **Robert Escher** : I had the idea for this story after considering what would've happened if Nick had Judy earlier in his life.

~ **Zootopian Fulf** : Yay, it's good we have your attention. We all hope you enjoyed chapter 2 as well.

~ **N.J.W.H** : Okay, first of all that was a really confusing review to read. I understood that you like this story, but the rest was confusing.

~ **Yoshi** : Yeah, I mean that was kinda the point for the kits to trust him. Now, yes a real Judy will appear later in his life, but that will be in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

~ **WildeHoppsfan30** : I'm glad this is an interesting story to read. We will most definitely continue this story, since this is a collaboration.

Alright, I think that about covers it. I'll let another author finish this note. Have a great day everyone.

 **Tron1997:** Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am so proud of you readers. 19 followers and over 380 views since posting. That means a lot to me, and it is a great early birthday present to me, but I do know you can do better. I know it because I have seen it on my other stories. So come on guys, you can pump those numbers up. I love you all and we love you all. See you next week.

 **~1's-n-0's**

 **~Akanomie1**

 **~Davebo1007**

 **~Tron1997**


	3. A Hero for All

**Trials of Endearment**

 **Chapter 3**

The warm morning sun soon graces my form as it cascades down through my window. "Curses." I hiss while retreating under the safety of my blanket. Sighing in relief, I am soon met with a sweet sultry voice, interrupting my slumber. The voice calls out, a sound that I have grown to love these past few years. "Hey sleepy head, time to wake up," Judy whispers into my ear, as if lying under the blanket with me.

I groan loudly in response. "Five more minutes, fluff," I say, pulling the covers tightly around myself. A strong gust of wind then somehow blows through my room, making my covers blow wildly. The meteorological anomaly waking me completely.

I shoot up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I shoot the rabbit sitting on the edge of my bed a glare, and say loudly, "Jerk." Her laughter rings out, filling the room in it's entirety."Wasn't me, sweetheart," she says, smiling as her image fades while she appears to jump through my open window.

flipping on the tv, I try to ignore her words. However, as I glance to my right, there she is, laying across my bed and playing with her ears. She starts making them alternate by dropping one and raising the other, almost as if mocking me in some small way.

Her left ear points at me as I gawk at her for what might be the thousandth time. "Watching the TV, or me?" she asks seductively. Being caught by Judy is like an on going joke at this point and so I try to fluster her while putting my paw on my cheek as I relax into a better position to soak in her form. I smile, saying in a nonchalant way, "who could resist staring at such a vision of beauty," my words work like a charm and no sooner had I spoken did she vanish.

My mom soon comes knocking on my door to see if I am getting ready for school. "Nicholas, you need to be ready for tomorrow. Are you getting up yet?" 8th grade starts tomorrow, and I find myself just looking at my door now thinking 'Ah, school can be such a pain.'

I reply quickly, "I'm getting on it now mom!"

I get off my bed and head over to my dresser. I then pull open both drawers at the same time. I grab my shirt and boxers out of the top drawer, then my pants from the bottom. Judy lets out a whistle as I bend over, and I instantly straighten up.

She makes an odd comment, "well hello Mr. Fox."

I place the garments on my bed while shaking my head, trying to ignore her playful cat calls. "I like the blue shirt with the black jeans, it gives you that edge look. You might need it." She says, looking me over.

I look over at Judy "What would you know about an edge look?" I ask jokingly.

"It's not the clothing on the fox. It's the fox in the clothes." Judy says, looking at me honestly.

I go to say something in response, but Judy vanishes before I can articulate my thoughts.

"Is it me, or did she seem more attractive today?" I think to myself as I head out my door.

I head toward the stairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I can smell mom's cooking. I smile, loving the smell as I make my way into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I ask hungrily.

"French toast, scrambled eggs, and bug bacon. You want some?" She says, without turning away from the stove.

I nod. "Yes." I say. She laughs at my eagerness as she turns, placing generous portions of everything on my waiting plate. I jam my fork full and take it in one bite. I smile at the taste, and she giggles again before turning back to the food. I swallow and continue as I look over at her. "So do you have to work today?" I ask.

She shakes her head at me, turning to look at me. "Nicky, would you like to run some errands with me today? Spend some time with your mom?" She asks. I look down at my food, debating the idea, knowing it's my last day of summer and I want to use it. Just then, Judy appears across from me.

I look at her as she smiles at me. "Go with your mom today, she will need you," she says sweetly. Then Judy just vanishes as if she had never been, which she wasn't, of course. However, the cute little bunnies outfit is still fresh in my mind.

A low cut, black tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had a pair of black spandex on giving her a rather edgy, sexy look instead of her normal sun dress attire.

If it weren't for my mother being right in front of me, I think my tongue would have flopped out of my mouth as I started to pant, but instead I sat back and slicked down the fur on my head while telling my mom, "sure I will help you."

Judy pops in next to my ear and gently says, "good boy," I instantly swat at the air while making my mother raise her eyebrow. I then shrugged in response. "Dumb fly." I said. As me and my mother quickly ate I ignored Judy's pestering antics. 'She seems to be in rare form today' I think, watching as she pops in and out, not really helping half the time, it's more like she is teasing me.

After my mom cleared the dishes, I stay in the kitchen while she goes to get cleaned up and get ready to go. I watch her go upstairs, then I turn around. She has to get ready, and I on the other paw have something else to deal with.

"Judy," I lightly yell so my mother wouldn't hear. Instantly Judy pops up in the sink. "Yes, Nicky?" She seems to purr as she speaks, making what I want to say all that much harder to say.

I clear my throat. "Could you please tone it down a little. You're starting to make me look like a crazy mammal," I say, looking at her sheepishly. Judy only smiles back, while jumping down and bouncing around. "But I just can't help it, it's almost school time and I love school." She says. I watch her, dazed by her bouncing form before I finally shake myself out of it. I put my paw out to stop the jumping bunny but she fazes right through it. I then tense up, my anger at her boiling over as I bark out at her. "ENOUGH!"

She then disappears without a trace, but before I can hunt her down, my mother comes around the corner with a puzzled look on her face. "Enough what dear?" She asks as she grabs her purse from off the counter.

My ears go back as I grumble. "Just the stupid fly, let's go mom." I say, hopping up and heading over to her. She smiles at me and we leave the house and get into the car. I look in the rear view mirror just to see if Judy would appear, but to my dismay, she didn't. I then turn to my mom. "Where are we heading to?" I ask, buckling my seatbelt as I do. She smiles at me as she turns out of the driveway. "We're going to Bennie's market, then to a few offices so I can pay the light and gas bill." She says, putting the car in gear and heading down the street.

We soon get to the market, and I hop out of the car. I head around and hold my moms paw as we head to the doors. She grabs a cart on the way, and we make our way through the isles. Mom and I walk around shopping, as she picks out some fruits and veggies, she also is sure to grab my favorite snacks, smiling down at me as she does. She then goes to the counter and pays for them. I then take the bags, smiling up at her as I do so. She watches me and chuckles. "My big, strong man." She says as we head to the car.

Once we get there, She opens the trunk and I hand her the bags, one at a time as she loads them into the back. We get back in the car and start to head down the street to the next stop on her list.

We head down a few streets, until we get to a very bland looking grey building. The car stops in front of the building. I look over to the side and I see the only feature on the building that stands out. I look at it closer, to see it read:

Energy Savers!

I then turn to my mom, seeing her grab and envelope labeled 'Power'. Mom gets out of the car first, then I follow after her quickly as we walk towards the building.

Once inside, we walk to the front desk where an arctic vixen stands, wearing a blue blazer. She has on a name tag labeled Skye. My mom approaches her and clears her throat to get her attention. Skye looks up at my mom and then puts up her paw, causing my mother to pause. "please hold for a moment, ma'am." she says, her sweet, sultry voice reminding me of something.

She picks up the phone and calls what I guess is her boss. The only thing I caught was the name; Jack Savage. Skye then hangs up after her short conversation, then turns back to my mother. "Can I help you ma'am?" She asks, her voice still reminding me of something I just cannot pinpoint.

Skye's face then twists into a look of surprise as she glances at me, then to my mother and back to me. Then, she lets out a small chuckle and smiles. "Well well, little Nicky. Good to see you again." She says, and suddenly, everything clicks in my brain. It was Skye , my kitsitter from my time as a young tod.

I smile back and give her a little salute. "Yep, it's me. I didn't know where you went after you left a couple years ago." I say with a chuckle and a sigh. "School starts tomorrow. I'm ready to face my last year of middle school." I say, as I puff out my chest. Skye laughs at that. "I hope you have fun on your last year of middle school. I know I did," she says. I nod back at her. "Thanks. I will try." I say.

Skye then turns her attention back to my mom. As Skye helps mom with the bills, I walked around looking at the pictures on the walls. I don't see anything interesting, but it is better than listening to grown up's talk. When mom is done paying the bills, we leave the Energy Savers building. However, I make sure to give Skye one last wave as we head out.

As we get back in the car, my mom looks at me. "We have one more place to go. My boy needs some last minute school items." She says as we hop in. I try not to laugh because I know full well that we are broke and can't get a lot of things. Still, she seems determined.

Driving down to the local mammal mart, a huge sign pounded into the ground reads in big bold letters:

BACK TO SCHOOL BLOWOUT SALE!

Looking past that, I see a big line outside the store. My mother does not seem to notice as she calmly pulls into the parking lot. She gets out with her purse under arm and comes to the back of the car. She then reaches out her paw, which I gladly take in mine as I look ahead to the growing crowd.

A few other fox family's stand in the crowd, which I find odd, because usually other mammals don't want anything to do with us. We get to the group and end up standing there, waiting for the store owner to let everyone in.

There are more foxes than I have ever seen and surprisingly, a lot of rabbit families. There are gazelle's, a few deer, and so on. I stay close to my mother as we crossed the parking lot and get in line with the rest, waiting for the go signal as if it's a race. Then, I watch as one of the managers pulls out a megaphone, seemingly to emphasize the race feeling, and lifts it to his lips. "Go!" he shouts as the doors slide open.

Gone. I look back from the mammal with the megaphone to find she was no longer in front of me or anywhere in sight, for that matter. The more I looked the less I see until I finally catch a glimpse of her purple sweater and red tail inside the store. She has somehow gotten past most of the crowd and my own sight. I am impressed as I make my own way into the place to try and catch up. "Mom." I yell as I come racing into the store, but she is gone again already in the second aisle.

'I need to catch up to her' I think as the place floods with mammals who are grabbing pencils and notepads off the already bare shelves. I catch a glimpse of her rounding into the third aisle, so I double back and head down the next one to meet her mid way. Surprisingly, I notice, in all the chaos not once did I see Judy.

"Mom, whoa," I spout as I come up to her cart, which is already halfway full. I then glanced at the price tags and I see them all dramatically reduced or cut back in one way or another, explaining the huge crowd. I am so stunned that I almost don't hear my mother's words as she bends down to my ear level. "A fox is quick when they need to be, now keep up." She says with a grin, making me smile back as we head on our way.

Now I am determined to keep up with my mother, who seemed to make her way around other mammals as if they were not even there. Her expert eye snagging up the best deal in the pile of items along the long shelves. I don't think there has been a time in life that I have been more amazed by her than that moment. Not a single muscle is misused as she makes her way up to the registers well before the main body of shoppers.

After she had paid for everything and we made our way back out to the car, my attention becomes fixated on a family of rabbits. Watching Judy for so many years now, I have started to miss seeing her, as if my best friend had gone on vacation without me. My focused fox eyes followed the rabbits moves, seeing the father and mother of what looked like a litter of ten kits pile into an old beat up jalopy. Then as if to awaken me from a trance her voice spilled into my ear canal.

"Save her!" It wasn't my mother's voice, nor was it Judy's voice. I glance back at my mother who was busy loading up the car, seeming fine. My gaze makes it's way back to the family of rabbits, only my sight fixes on one little girl who pulled away from the group and is wandering off into the parking lot.

I quickly leave my mother's side and follow the little girl from a fair distance but as she crosses more rows, it gets harder to keep up. She is small, maybe six or seven years old wearing a light yellow sundress much like what Judy wore when I was growing up.

Just thinking about Judy made her pop up again. "Hurry, that way." She shouts, pointing with her ears towards a few cars that have a few high school panthers chilling in them. I watch from a distance as one of the panthers makes a beeline to the little girl. Instantly my body reacts and faster than I thought was possible, I bolt towards the little rabbit and just before the panther can bend down to scoop her up, I reach out my paw to her's."There you are, missy. Don't you ever run off again." I say, looking up at him as I take her paw in mine.

Both mammals blink in surprise and my words cause the panther to back off, while the little kit gently holds onto my paw, not saying a word. She seems to be in shock while being surrounded by so many predators, so I bend down and whisper in her ear, "Come on, I saw where your family parked."

A few minutes of back tracking, I catch wind of my mother and make my way over to the car, but don't stop there. Instead I head over to the rabbit family who is just now noticing the missing girl. Once close to the car, she let's go of my paw and bolts for her family's car. Her father catching her in his arms while giving me a death stare. He seems to say something to her and then he looks her over, but in a very loud voice the little girl belts out, "That nice fox saved me daddy, so don't hate him."

As if her words have some magical password, the fathers whole demeanor changes and he makes his way over to me. "Son," he starts to say in a rather country tone of voice, "I want to thank you for helping my daughter. She tends to wander sometimes and with as many kits as I got-," I shake my head while responding and heading back to my mothers car."No problem, sir. Have a nice day." I wave to the rabbits as I get into my mother's car and before I can say anything, her face sprouts the biggest smile I have ever seen. The next words out of her mouth make my tail wag. "I am taking you out for ice cream." She says through her smile.

The words almost feel foreign and before I can ask why, she goes on. "My little hero." She says. I feel proud of myself. Mom is right, a fox can move fast if they choose to. As mom drives to the ice cream parlor, I start thinking that Judy had appeared right when I needed her the most. Looking back, the little bunny did resemble Judy in a way.

I don't feel the car stop but I hear mom say "Nicky are you just going to sit in the car or are you coming in?" I look over at her, seeing her standing outside of the car looking in at me.

"Coming mother." I say.

As I get out of the car, I look at the sight on the parlor: 'Bill Clinton Paw Treats' in small letters under it was written: 'Creamsicles, so good they will go to your head'

We walk in and stand at the counter where a gray wolf is working. His name tag reads Mr Clinton. I find it amusing and chuckle a bit. Mom steps up to the counter and greets Mr Clinton. Then she looks back at me and asks, "Do you want an icecream cone or a popsicle?"

I quickly respond while licking my lips. "I would like a icecream cone, please and thank you." My mother then gets herself a popsicle. After mom pays for them, she thanks Mr Clinton and paws over the ice cream cone. We go to the nearest bench and sit down as we enjoy our frozen treats. Then she asks me something that stuns me. "What was harder keeping up with me or the adorable bunny?" I think really hard before I answer the question.

"Was it hard spotting you in a crowd of mammals? Not really because I can identify your scent. The 'adorable bunny' as you put it. Was she a little difficult to track? Yes, yes she was."

Mom just laughs and says, " Keep your eyes open. You may never know who you may run into in the future." As we finish our ice cream we get up and head for the door. As we head home suddenly, Judy pops up in my lap and pretends to be sleeping, her eyes closed. My paw phases right through her, yet her image stays put for once and as I watched her, instead of my mother's driving I noticed her whiskers slightly twitching as she breaths in and out gently.

Watching the rabbit sleep makes me yawn loudly, and no sooner do I blink that blackness overtakes me and I am lost to dreamland.

"Nicky," a female voice gently coos into my ear, making me stir. "Nicky, we are home, head upstairs and get washed up for bed, you have a big day at school tomorrow." My mother's voice unlike, the first voice makes me bolt right up as she shakes me lightly to get me to awaken. I try to speak but only a garbled mess spills out of my lips as my heavy eyelids slam shut forcing my mother to shake me again. This time the sweet voice rings into my ears as if Judy is yelling in them. "Get up and get washed, you can't sleep here." she says.

Her words force my body and eyes to work like normal, then as my mother steps back I slowly make my way out of the car. I slowly make my way inside the house, uncaring about anything in my drowsy state of mind and as if to make matters worse, Judy is in full blown fluff mode. The rabbit is hopping back and forth in front of me stopping every other hop to shake her fluffy tail at my face making me lurch forward to swat at her as I slowly make my way up the stairs.

As I reached the top of the steps, I make my way into the bathroom and to my own horror, the little bunny who normally gives me some privacy during my time of relief, is fixated on watching my every move. It is rather creepy at this point and I even put a paw up to shield her eyes and I open the floodgates. After washing up and brushing my teeth and tail I headed into my bedroom, the blanket on my bed balled up into a pile. To kind of calm Judy down a notch, I closed my window, my actions making her lay sprawled out on my bed. I walk up and she scoots to the side. I unbundle my blanket and cover myself up. I then look at her and as I slip off to sleep, I whisper out to her, "Good night, dumb bunny."

"Good night, My Hero." She says in return.

 **Hello my friends, Tron1997 here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as we all do. You all are lucky to be reading this great collaboration, and I am so happy to be part of this. I hope you all know that I am happy to talk to any of you, respond to all of you, and I hope you all message me about what you think of the story. Have a great day.**

 **Hey everyone, Ones-and-Z3ros here. I realized that Tron almost forgot to answer your reviews, so I decided to swoop in. Oh, and I told him he could do the A/N, so please forgive him.**

 **~cmaster6000: Nick is 10, Imaginary Judy is about the same age. Real Judy, as you saw, is about 7 years old.**

 **~Zootopian Fulf: Buddy, I am so glad you like our work, and enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~LizzieLyn: Yeah, we try not to switch POV at all. But I'm glad you liked this chapter as much as the last.**

 **~N.J.W.H.: Well, I'm glad you think it's cute that Judy was jealous. Akanomie wrote that sequence, so make sure to give him credit. But yes, Jack was Skye's ex. But as you can see in the chapter, they're back together. Don't worry about the quote, just keep enjoying this story.**

 **~Yoshi: Okay, so no Judy did not push the door closed. But with the wind from this chapter, I think this story might add a little supernatural side to it, but not much. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~WildeHoppsfan30: Yeah, Judy got a bit jelly of Skye and Nick, but she is still looking out for him. There is a real version of Judy, but we plan on revealing her at some point in later chapters.**

 **~Guest: We know it's been awhile since a story update, and we apologize for tardiness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And with that, I end my note and leave you with good times. Thanks for reading, and have a great day.**

 **P.S. to Reborn readers: I am sorry for the delay, I've been grounded from my computer and do not feel like restarting. So as a result, the release of chapter 6 will be delayed until further notice. Sorry.**

 **-Tron1997**

 **-Akanomie1**

 **-1's-n-0's**

 **-Davebo1007**


End file.
